


Sentimiento

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eng-Spa, M/M, Traducción, Tumblr: letswritesherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un escape casi frustrado, Sherlock admite que el sentimentalismo no es siempre una debilidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852829) by [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.  
> Este trabajo es parte del desafío número 1 de Letswritesherlock en Tumblr.

Seis meses, dos días y cuarenta y cuatro minutos después de su regreso a Baker Street y Sherlock casi había visto a su creador en serio, una vez más. Miró disimuladamente, al hombre con el que comparte el taxi camino a casa, un sentimiento profundo e inesperado de aprensión se apoderó de él, haciendo la respiración parar por un momento.

Si no hubiera entrado por esa esquina a tiempo, si no hubiera visto el destello de metal afilado en la media luz, si no se hubiera metido entre la cuchilla y John.

Él no sabía qué hacer con estos pensamientos. No sabía cómo sentir estos sentimientos, pero estaban allí, profundos y agudos e intensos, y por mucho que se dijo que el sentimiento era una debilidad, no podía hacer que se detuvieran.

John estaba furioso. Sherlock no necesitaba sus habilidades deductivas para saber esto. Todo estaba a la vista. La tensión de la línea de la mandíbula, el abrir y cerrar de los puños, el leve rebote de la rodilla derecha y el hecho de que John obstinadamente se negaba a mirar a cualquier lugar excepto por la ventana del taxi.

¿Qué había John esperado que él hiciera, sólo estar allí y dejar que su único amigo fuera rebanado? , ¿no habría John hecho exactamente lo mismo por él? Sherlock estaba bien después de todo, una de las ventajas de un buen abrigo de lana es que incluso la más aguda de las navajas tenían un momento difícil al tratar de atravesar del todo. Sherlock deslizó una mano debajo de la chaqueta, a su lado izquierdo. Ni siquiera sangraba más, mucho menos necesita puntos de sutura, solo un apósito simple, que se irá en una semana o dos.

El taxi se detuvo y John lanzó algunas notas al chófer mientras salía, Sherlock le siguió más despacio, aprensivo de la reprimenda que esperaba completamente tener una vez dentro.

Diecisiete escalones y John se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué demonios pensabas que estabas haciendo Sherlock?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder con su improvisada respuesta habitual John hablaba de nuevo.

"No puedo perderte de nuevo Sherlock, yo no puedo." La voz de John era grave, áspera por la emoción.

"Lo sé."

Era el turno de John de fruncir el seño, su confusión evidente en su rostro. Decía "¿Qué, no frívolos comentarios a la ligera, ni negación sarcástica de sentimientos?

"Yo estaba en lo cierto, sabes." Sherlock continuó "El sentimiento es una debilidad que se encuentra en el lado perdedor." Se dio la vuelta, descartando el abrigo y caminaba de un lado a otro lentamente. "Excepto una vez más tú.... me enseñas que hay una excepción a cada regla."

John observó la silueta del detective contra la ventana, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¿No lo ves?" El tono de Sherlock se estaba convirtiendo inquieto, incluso enfadado. "Lo sé porque yo no puedo perderte tampoco. Es frustrante, molesto, confuso y debilitante. Quiero arrancarme los pelos, gritarte que me dejes ser y sin embargo, la idea de que no estés aquí .... "Él negó con la cabeza, apretó los dientes y se alejó.

La luz se desvanecía, Baker Street abajo se deslizaba en la sombra. Sherlock miró la luz desvanecerse, a la vez esperando y temiendo que John dijera algo. ¿Ésta amistad se desvanecería como la luz, su único amigo desaparecería en las sombras, habrá revelado demasiado?

Sherlock se sobresaltó con el toque. Era un ligero y cálido toque, una mano en su hombro. Se volvió lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos. John estaba mirándolo, una extraña expresión en su rostro. Por un momento, Sherlock retrocedió, no podía soportar piedad de parte de este hombre, pero algo en los ojos de John se lo impidió. La mano de John se desplazaba hasta su rostro, ahuecando su mejilla suavemente. Él nunca había sido tocado así, era esta afección?

John se movía hacia arriba, levantándose de puntillas, sin apartar los ojos de Sherlock. Los labios de John y cálidos e inesperadamente suave, presionados en el borde de la boca de Sherlock. Por una fracción de segundo Sherlock se congeló antes de que ese magnífico cerebro cerrara y dejara que su corazón se hiciera cargo. Sus manos subiendo, brazos rodeando, Sherlock se inclinó. Cayó de cabeza en ese beso, dejándose llevar por completo.

Mientras el cerebro de Sherlock chisporroteaba y brllaba de nuevo a la vida, el pánico floreció y se deslizó, con los brazos aún rodeando John, hasta las rodillas. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, en alivio, mientras sentía unos dedos suaves empujando en su pelo.


End file.
